


Catatonia

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [17]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yazoo has gone over the edge.
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 1





	Catatonia

Reno continued to pound on the door, “Come on Yazoo, I know you’re in there. If you miss another day of work you’ll have Tseng on your ass again.” It wasn’t working and he had to meet up with Rude or he’d be the one in trouble.

“You’re late,” said Rude when his disheveled partner arrived.

“I couldn’t get Yazoo to come out again. I kept knocking at his door, but he just won’t answer.”

“Come on then, I’ll give it a try,” said Rude and they returned to the apartments together.

Rude knocked, “Come on Yazoo, it’s me Rude. You have to report for work or you’ll have Tseng coming after you.”

Still they were met with silence and still Rude tried, with Reno hammering on the door as added incentive. But he refused to answer them.

“Maybe we’d better just go in a report him sick. He is pregnant after all,” suggested Reno.

Rude nodded and they returned to the office to do just that. Not long after Tseng came, “I believe you turned in a report that Yazoo is sick?”

“Yes sir,” answered Rude, Reno remained slouched at his desk with his feet up.

Tseng pushed Reno’s feet off the desk and ordered, “Come with me. He will have to be brought in so the doctors can see him.”

Reno collected himself and followed the other two as they left.

Once at the apartments Rude and Reno knocked again, not sure how far to take it with their boss there. After having no effect, Tseng ordered them back, “Are you sure he is in there?”

“I’m pretty sure,” said Reno.

“Very well, break down the door.” Tseng moved back and let them at it.

It took two hard kicks from the pair of them before the door crashed open. Tseng pushed it out of the way when it bounced back at him and looked at the bed where there was a blanket covered lump. He signaled Rude to uncover the lump which he did, revealing Yazoo curled up in a ball, trembling. All three were shocked.

“Damn it,” said Reno rushing for the bed, “Why’d he have to learn to lock the door.” He knelt beside Yazoo and touched him; the only response he got was a flinch. ”Come on buddy it’s me Reno.”

Yazoo did not uncurl, but seemed to flinch away from touch.

“’Rude, we will take him back to headquarters, back into the medical wing. Reno pack his stuff up, he won’t be coming back here.”

“But boss—“

Tseng glared, “Orders from above, take it up with him.”

Reno actually pouted but went about obeying. Rude gently leaned down to pick up Yazoo who continued to tremble and flinch. Rude whispered soothing words as he lifted the small body into his arms. He had never noticed before just how light the young man was as he held him to his chest.

Once back at headquarters he was taken immediately to the medical wing and the doctors quickly took him away to see what was wrong with him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Rufus Shinra sat in his office with his fingers steepled together as Tseng came in.

“Sir?”

“It seems our little Remnant has gone catatonic on us. I want to know what he has been up to lately for him to be driven so.”

“Yes sir, I will question Reno, he has had the most contact with him sharing the same apartment building.”

“Do that.”

Tseng nodded, turned and left.

Once at the offices he found Reno lounging around as usual. He kicked his feet off the table forcing him to fall onto the floor with the force.

“What was that for?”

“You’ve been closest to the Remnant, who has he been sleeping with?”

“Wha?” He got up rubbing the arm that hit something on the way down.

"And don’t tell me that you don’t know I know for a fact that you have been after a piece of his ass at every possible opportunity.”

Reno’s mouth opened and then closed with a snap, “Well yeah, the once…” he lowered his eyes.

Tseng got closer to Reno; standing right in front of him, and Reno had nowhere to go with the wall at his back. “Well, I might have had a threesome…with…with…someone.”

“Someone,” muttered Rude.

“You will tell me who,” demanded Tseng without moving.

“Cloud… Cloud… It was Cloud.”

“You had a threesome with Cloud and Yazoo?” said Rude still incredulous.

“Yes, at the apartment, Yaz had been with Cloud first, and I kinda just joined in, so to speak,” Reno was turning as red as his hair, and he had put his hands up defensively. “And I think before that he’d been with Cid again. Oh and he…” his eyes feel on Rude. “Went missing for a short time.”

Tseng turned to look at Rude, “Why was this not mentioned before?”

“He only went a little out of town to clear his head. Too much had been going on in his life and he didn’t know what to do. I helped him to get his head together and afterwards he went back home. Something must have happened last night to make him go over the edge.”

“He was depressed?”

“In a way, yes.”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“I had sex with him yes, at his invitation.”

Reno grimaced.

“He doesn’t like Reno’s continuous advances.”

Reno looked stricken.

“That is understandable, but does not explain why he is catatonic.”

“I don’t think he has been with anyone else unless they entered his apartment last night without his permission.”

“But he was locked in,” said Reno.

“The doctor’s said there was no evidence of sex last night, but something has sent him over the edge.”

He turned away thinking, Reno shrugged at Rude who merely nodded back. The big guy was sure it had nothing to do with their conversation. Yazoo had no way of getting into contact with those his brother was with, and he seemed to believe that Rude might be able to do something like he said he could. Rude was still working on that, but he was not about to tell his boss this, it would only make things more difficult for Yazoo.

Tseng left them and they moved together.

“You slept with him and you didn’t tell me?”

“Why would I tell you about my sex life? Yazoo was pissed off with your constant harassment, that’s why he took off. Perhaps if you stopped hounding him he would not want to get away.”

“What, it’s all my fault?”

“Not all, but yes partly.”

Reno shrugged again then returned to make himself comfortable on his desk.

Rude however turned to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“Maybe sometimes I want to be on my own too.”

Reno seemed confused by this, but didn’t move from his spot as Rude left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno had mentioned Cid, so Rude made his way to the man’s place in hopes of speaking with him.

He found the place and called out, “Hello, anyone here?”

Cid had been soldering something and pulled away to lift the visor and look at his visitor.

“Hmph. What does one of Shinra’s goons want here?” He said lifting off the visor and putting it down before reaching for a smoke. “Want one?”

“No thanks. I’m here because I needed to ask you about Yazoo.”

“The Remnant. Why, he is in trouble again?”

“You could say that, he’s gone catatonic.”

“What? Why?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.”

“So why come to me?”

“He admitted to sleeping with you again recently.”

“Oh, and what about yourself?”

“What?” Rude reddened, “How could you know…”

Cid almost choked, “Oh shit… Two days ago, outside Edge up high on a plateau.”

Rude gulped,” How, how?”

“Um… Surveying…On the Shera. I kinda caught the show you and he…”

Both shut up uncomfortably.

“He was wanting to go look for his brother, I talked him out of it,” said Rude.

“He was having a bad time sleeping, seems Sephiroth is haunting him,” said Cid.

“Sephiroth. He’s said that before, about Sephiroth.”

“Yeah, nightmares about him fathering the kid he’s carryin’.”

“You don’t think that could drive him over the edge?”

“Maybe. He’s said the dreams he has of him are very real seeming to him. And the kid never met Sephiroth, yet he knows him for being his allure.”

“His dreams seem to be about the child, not him becoming Sephiroth?”

“Yeah.”

They stood there pondering. 

“The kid’s not all bad; he’s had too much happen to him in such a short time. Do you think there’s a way to bring him outta this?”

“That’s what I’m looking for.”

“Look, try Vincent. The kid favors him the most.”

Rude nodded.

“Thanks for the show,” laughed Cid as Rude turned to go.

Rude stopped, reddened, and then headed off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after hours at the Seventh Heaven. Tifa had closed up for the night, but there was a door still open, Rude used that to let himself in.

He walked into the darkened bar and looked around. Sure enough the one he had come to meet was standing against a wall in one corner.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, I need your help.”

“My help?”

“It’s Yazoo… Something has driven him into catatonia. Cid mentioned something about his having nightmares about Sephiroth and the baby he is carrying.”

“Catatonic? This is not good. Yes, Sephiroth is haunting the boy. Without new Jenova cells he cannot take over Yazoo, but I have no doubt that he is in the boy’s mind somehow. It is probably him that has driven Yazoo into himself.”

“Can you help bring him out?”

“You like the boy too, don’t you?”

“I want to help him; he’s…he’s… I don’t know. I want to help him.”

“He draws men to him; they want him because that is what he is. Alluring. But I think he is also drawing some of us into caring for him too.”

Rude nodded. “Reno’s been harassing him, all he wants is sex.”

“Most do. The boy needs those who care for him and I think he is getting there. You do, I do.”

“Cid does too.”

Vincent nodded.

“But you are the one he likes the most, you fathered Michael, and hopefully the latest one too. Can you try and reach him?”

“I will try, but I will be needing your help.”

“You have it.”

“I have a cell phone, call me,” said Vincent handing him the number before disappearing back into the shadows.


End file.
